Todo por tenerte
by RingoNeko-san
Summary: Que pasaria si la persona que amas te trata mal,pero la persona que quieres te ama?Esos son los problemas que tiene Antonio,el cual quedo atrapado en medio de una batalla entre sus dos mejores amigos.Que pasara con el Tomato Gang?Podrán reconciliarse o se deshará en pedazos? AU Belgica X España X Romano
1. Prologo

**Para empezar,estaba empezando a cansarme del SpaBelMano,así que decidí hacer un...RomaSpaBel! :D Lo se,suena patético...Por favor,no me maten los que estén esperando mi fic RoChu. Espero que les lo e echo por el echo de que adoro el SpaBel y el SpaMano,asi que,DEBÍA hacer este fic. Pero bueno,esto es solo el prologo...ustedes me dirán si continuarlo o no *3***

**Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz-sensei. Alabado seas!  
**

**...  
**

-Salteme de encima,bastardo!-Exclamo Lovino,revoleando a Antonio lejos.

Emma,Antonio y Lovino estaban sentados en el cuarto que compartían con Morgel,el cual en ese momento no estaba con ellos. Se supone que debían estudiar para el examen de la próxima semana,pero ninguno estaba concentrado en eso. Antonio intentaba ligarse a Lovino,el cual solo gruñía e intentaba concentrarse,y Emma los miraba sonriente.

-Loviii!Por que no eres un poco mas como Emma?Ella si me quiere!-Y dicho esto,se lanzo en brazos de la belga,la cual se había vuelto completamente colorada.

-Tsk,callate,bastardo. Emma te quiere porque te tiene lastima,no es así,Emmi?-Pregunto Lovino mirándola atentamente.

-Bu-Bueno,y-yo...yo realmente quiero a Antonio...-Respondió mientras se ponía aun mas colorada. Tomo la mano de Antonio con suavidad y evito cruzar su mirada con la de el.-D-De echo...a mi m-me g-gusta...-

A Lovino se le cayo el libro y la miro incrédulo. Antonio se había sonrojado bastante y había entrado en estado de shock.

-QUEEE?!-Exclamaron ambos,totalmente sorprendidos por la declaración la rubia.

-E-Ese ba-bastardo?!C-Como puede ser que te guste?!Mierda,eso es una locura!-El italiano se paro,apoyando las manos en la mesa. Estaba sudando y no podía creer lo que acaba de oír. Su mejor amiga...trataba de robarse a su amor platónico?!

-Morgel me matara,Morgel me matara,Morgel me matara.-Susurraba Antonio mientras temblaba. El rubio lo odiaba,y luego de eso,su relación iría en picada.

Emma miraba al suelo,maldiciendose internamente por no poder cerrar la boca. Pero ya no podía contenerlo mas. Lo amaba desde el primer día que lo había visto. La belga se levanto balanceándose hacia los costados y con lágrimas que amenazaban con rebalsar de sus ojos verdes.

-L-Lo siento mucho,chicos,yo...Lo lamento,debo irme.-La belga se dio media vuelta y corrio hacia la puerta,antes de ser detenida por cierto italiano.

-E-Espera,Emma...-Lovino hizo una pausa y trago saliva. Luego levanto la vista para ver a los ojos de la chica a la que había considerado su mejor amiga,cuando era solo otra traidora mas,y suspiro levemente.-Esto es la guerra.-

Dicho esto,ambos salieron de la habitación,dejando al español mareado y sorprendido,mientras se ahogaba en sus propias dudas.

**...**

**Y?Y?Y? *3* Plis,dejen sus reviews!Realmente adoro que me escriban *J* Y si les gusta el RoChu,los invito a pasarse por mi otro fanfic...Eso es todo por ahora,espero con ansias sus reviews!  
**

**~RingoNeko~  
**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Ohayo!E aquí mi nuevo capitulo! *3* Me costo muchísimo!Y se que no es demasiado bueno,pero igual me gusta el resultado...Por cierto,gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews/mandaron un MP. Estoy muy agradecida!Y para los que me preguntaron si va a tener final SpaMano,bueno...no lo se :3 Aunque tal vez si...o tal vez no..quien sabe! n3n (Troll)**

**Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen...  
**

**...**

Morgel entro a la habitación. Estaba a oscuras,y con las manos llenas de tulipanes,era difícil prender la luz. Cuando por fin logro prenderla,se encontró con su hermana menor,sollozando en una esquina.

-Neechan!Que te paso?!-Pregunto exaltado mientras dejaba las flores sobre el escritorio y se acercaba a abrazarla.-El imbécil de Antonio te hizo algo?!-

La rubia negó con la cabeza y se aferro a las ropas de su hermano,llorando desconsoladamente. El rubio le acaricio la cabeza.

-Entonces que tienes,Neechan?-Insistió.

La rubia se seco las lágrimas y trago saliva. Abrió la boca para decir algo,pero las palabras no salieron y volvió a llorar. El neerlandés la abrazo con mas fuerza y le acaricio el cabello. Odiaba ver a su hermana así. Al final,la belga se armo de valor y susurro unas palabras.

-L-Lovi y yo pe-peleamos p-por Antonio...-La rubia se tapo la boca y continuo llorando.

Morgel se quedo viéndola sorprendido y la tomo de los hombros.

-Espera,espera,espera...que tipo de relación tienes con el español?

-A-A mi...m-me gu-gusta...-Dijo ella tímidamente,con la voz entrecortada y nerviosa. -Y s-se lo d-dije...-

El quedo impresionado,con la boca abierta levemente y los ojos que salían de sus orbitas. Luego se paso la mano por la cara y se paro.

-Iré a fumar afuera...-Y dicho esto,tomo su abrigo y salio de la habitación.

**…**

Antonio entro a la habitación,lanzo su abrigo lejos y observo a el resto. Emma dormida,abrazada a la almohada y con expresión de haber estado llorando. En cambio,Morgel y Lovino tenían el ceño fruncido. El español los miro y suspiro. Se metió en su cama,y refunfuñando,se durmió.

**…**

Los tres caminaban hacia el aula. Como era de esperar,Morgel había salido mas temprano. Emma iba un poco mas atrás,para ver con tristeza la escena que tenia enfrente a sus ojos. Lovino abrazaba el brazo del español y le susurraba cosas.

-Oye,Antonio...yo se que me quieres,y yo a ti,así que...me escogerás,no~?-

El castaño lo miro y trago saliva.

-No lo se,Lovi. Emma,a diferencia tuya,si me trata bien...- El español le dedico una sonrisa a la rubia y camino mas rápido.

El italiano se quedo boquiabierto y miro a Emma de manera asesina. La otra,la cual se había sonrojado,sonrío y avanzo mas rápido,pero sin alcanzar los pasos de Antonio.

-Juro que no perderé!-Dijo el italiano furioso.

La rubia se encogió de hombros,esbozando una sonrisa triunfal y continuo su camina sin prestar atención a los insultos en italiano que llenaban el pasillo. Ninguno de los dos daría el brazo a torcer,y ahora que Emma sentía que tenia posibilidades,Lovino ya no era un obstáculo tan grande...

-Entonces...-La belga se dio vuelta mientras sonreía.-Yo tampoco lo haré.

-Bien. Así es mas divertido...-El italiano también sonrío débilmente y se dedicaron una mirada de odio y rencor.

**…**

Lovino dibujo un tomate en el costado de su hoja y suspiro. Claro que le dolía perder a su mejor amiga!A 'pesar de que se mostrara indiferente,realmente le dolía mucho. La forma en la que se había comportado esa mañana era horrible. Como podía rebajarse a tal nivel por el estúpido español?El no pensaba perder,pero eso no era exagerar?No,de ninguna manera. El ganaría y le demostraría a todos que nunca se rendía,y mucho menos ante una mujer. Lo había rechazado esta vez,pero sabia que enseguida se rendiría a sus encantos. La belga quedaría destrozada...

Por su parte,Emma se sentía orgullosa,tenia la espalda erguida y miraba adelante con toda seguridad. Lo hundiría,y ella ganaría. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener al español. Esbozo una sonrisa algo malvada y un pequeño brillo ilumino sus ojos. Elizabeta,que se sentaba a su lado,la miro con desconfianza y siguió escribiendo lo que decía el profesor. Prefería no imaginar los planes que tenia su amiga.

En cambio,a diferencia de el resto,Antonio se sentía destrozado. Que podía hacer? Sus mejores amigos estaban peleados,Lovino se comportaba de manera extraña y Emma se veía demasiado segura. Quería desaparecer,para que pudieran reconciliarse. Se agarro la cabeza con las manos y lanzo un suspiro,contrastando totalmente con la actitud alegre y despreocupada que tenia constantemente. "Si pudiera desaparecer..." repetía constantemente en su mente. Gilbert y Francis lo miraban aterrado. El castaño no solía tener ese humor,y no era en lo absoluto divertido.

-Oe,Toño,que te pasa?-Pregunto el prusiano extrañado.

-Ah?A mi?N-Nada!N-No se preocupen!-Respondió sonriendo de manera falsa.

-Es por Lovino?-Esta vez,fue el francés el que se entrometió.

-No!En serio,no se preocupen!-Sonrío mas ampliamente y siguió copiando el ejercicio de la pizarra.

Gilbert y Francis se miraron entre ellos,preocupados. Debía estar pasando algo realmente grave para que Antonio se pusiera así...

**…**

Emma caminaba por los escalones de la escalera vacía. Debía ser la única estudiante que no estaba ni en el patio ni en detención. La belga saco su celular y marco el numero de Lily,el cual conocía perfectamente.

-Hola?-Pregunto una dulce voz desde el otro lado de la linea.

-Lily!No sabes lo que a pasado...!-Respondió emocionada la belga.

-O-Oye,en este momento estoy con Onnisama,p-podríamos hablar después?-Dijo tímidamente.

-Emmm,si,esta bien...-Contesto decepcionada.-Llamare a Eli o a Naty entonces...

La rubia se sentó en las escaleras,suspirando. Tomo su celular nuevamente y marco el numero de Natalia.

-Hola,Naty...-

-Emma,no puedo hablar ahora,Niisan me descubrirá.-Y dicho eso corto.

La belga quedo sorprendida. Desde cuando sus amigas la ignoraban así?Ya furiosa,marco el numero de Elizabeta,pero apenas termino de marcar,la campaña resonó por toda la escuela. Ella suspiro nuevamente y se resigno a dirigirse a el salón,para recibir las molestas clases de Geografía.

**…**

Lovino estaba fastidiado,su estúpido _fratello _(Como insistía en llamarlo el) no dejaba de juntarse con el macho patatas y con el japones extraño. Estaba cansado de esos dos. Feliciano no hablaba de otra cosa que no fueran "Ludwing y Kiku". Subió las escaleras de a dos. Encima,ahora tenían geografía! Lo único que le reconfortaba era saber que el tenia mas posibilidades con Antonio que la belga. Abrió la puerta del salón sin intentar disimular su enojo y se desparramo en su asiento. Repentinamente,una silueta se paro a su lado.

-Vee~_Fratello_,que pasa?-Pregunto Feliciano con una sonrisa.

-Sal de aquí,bastardo!-Dicho esto se paro y lo empujo hacia su respectivo asiento.-No quiero verte por aquí!-

-Vee!Es por lo de Antonio-Niichan?-Volvió a preguntar inocentemente.

El mayor se puso colorado tiro con fuerza del rulo de su hermano.

-N-No quiero saber nada sobre ese bastardo,mierda!-Grito exaltado.

-Ba-Basta o-onnichan,n-no t-tires de ahí...-Respondió su hermano entre gemidos.

Lovino lo soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Mas te vale que no abras la boca,maldición!

-S-Si,onnichan!-Dicho esto,se fue a su asiento corriendo,dejando a Lovino solo y refunfuñando.

Tres minutos después,la puerta se abrió nuevamente,dejando entrar al profesor de geografía. Así empezó una nueva y aburrida hora de clases.

**...**

**Lo se,la actitud de Lovi fue muy " ._. Que carajo?!",pero bueno,todos cambiamos un poquito ("Poquito") cuando REALMENTE queremos ganar algo...Y si,se que Feli le dijo Niichan cuando España es mayor que Italia,pero de la otra forma no quedaba bien...  
**

**Algunas aclaraciones:  
**

**-Morgel es Paises Bajos(Holanda).  
**

**-Fratello quiere decir hermano en italiano(Aunque es un poco obvio...).  
**

**Bueno,espero que les haya gustado!Dejen sus reviews,acepto criticas/amenazas/halagos.  
**

**~RingoNeko~  
**


End file.
